Secretary-General Riley's Speech to the Nation
"As the Flag of the Homeland flew over both the Kingdom of Lowsia and Scandel I said to myself, What a great nation we are. I think that in these past few months we have exeled in all things we have done. We have written two constitutions and we have declared independence. We have won a war against scandel and we have taken control of the kingdom of lowsia peacefully. We will not fall, we will not give up and we will always triumph. We will never give up. I would like to address the issue of the Kingdom of Zealandia. We think they have no right to talk about our nations internal workings. Our government will never fall and just so you know, we will not overthrow ou liborater and great leader Chance just because you think it is un democratic. We are not forcing our citizens to sta with us, they can leave if they feal the UPUC is unfair. Chance is a great and fair leader and if he was unfair why would he be leading us. He would be nothing without the support of our civilians and our military. We will not change to your democratic system just because you think we are ruthless. Your bad press against our nation is not accompishing anything, just saying. Now here this, we are not conforming to your so called great system. On to another subject, Lowsia. In lowsia there were riots and the government could not keep there nation secure. The UPUC saw this as a threat to uor national security and the junta was going to deploy boarder guards into the micronation but then we got a message from the kingdom of lowsia saying they needed help so we deployed 15 armed soldiers and oppressed the roites. Now that that has ended the king has given power over to me, Secreary General Riley. I am the official head of Government in the kingdom. I would like all the people of both the UPUC and the Kingdom of Lowsia to know that Chaiman Chance and the Junta have no power over the Kingdom of Lowsia nad it is just me. Now next i would like to address the junta on the issue of Sir Jahris trial. The Chairman has not pardoned him of any crime and we should not allow him to become a citizen but I think there are 120 counts of treason we have not brought to court against him. I have proof of this in messages he sent me instead of the terrorist organization he ment to send it to. Now I tink the government should prosecute him for this as well. Now i kow we need a vote on this now but I will talk to the Chairman Chance to speed it up and prosecute him himself. Finaly i would like to end on a note about our projects we will be doing in the next year. *Buy more arms for the military *Get more troopers *Send national guard troopers to the Kingdom of Lowsia *Secure our boarders *Create Identification Cards Now thank you for your support of our micronation during some tough times. I also would like to apologize once again the USLSSR for our cut of our first alliance and may the new one live on. The new things that will happen in our nation are: *The quarterly National Address This will be an address given by the Chairman to the nation. Also the Secreary General will give his Speech to the Nation at the same time. The Chairman will fly out once a year to give his official report as well. *Better Press We will post more videos online and we will place our nations news on the microwiki main page as well as on nations website when it is constructed. We will do this on an effort to get heard about by other micronationalists and hopefully get them to create their own micronation. Category:Speeches